Opportunity
by WingsofGrace99
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have known each other all their lives and become the best of friends. Bellamy is leaving for college soon, but he's going to Oxford while Clarke will still be back home in the States. Will they finally confess their feelings? Or will they miss their opportunity? Au Bellarke one-shot! Enjoy and please review! :)


**This is an AU one-shot for Bellarke! Just FYI, I am a hopeless and cheesy romantic. Don't be surprised if it sounds cheesy and sappy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy! :D**

 ** _Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have known each other all their lives and become the best of friends. Bellamy is leaving for college soon, but he's going to Oxford while Clarke will still be back home in the States. Will they finally confess their feelings? Or will they miss their opportunity?_**

"Awww! You guys look so cute in this picture!" Octavia was sitting on Bellamy's bed holding up a picture of a 8 year old Clarke and a 9 year old Bellamy. Clarke was dressed up as a doctor and Bellamy was a rather cranky and unwilling patient. Clarke smiled to herself remembering that all she had to do was bat her eyes and Bellamy would give in to her wishes.

"I'm still pretty cute, but I can't say the same for Bellamy." Clarke teased.

"Hey," Bellamy complained. "I'm cute!"

Octavia and Clarke laughed. "Sure you are Bell." Octavia replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were going to help me pack. Not tease me." Bellamy shot back at his sister and best friend. "I'm going to grab some more tape. You two better be helping by the time I get back. Or else the tickle monster will make an appearance." Bellamy smirked his one of a kind Blake smirk and left the room.

"Aren't we a little old for that, Bell?" Clarke shouted.

"Never, princess!" Bellamy shouted back.

Clarke chuckled, "Ok, rebel!" Clarke watched him as he went down the stairs and looked away to continue packing Bellamy's books once he was out of sight. Octavia looked at Clarke knowingly.

"What?" Clarke asked.

"Oh nothing," Octavia mused. "Just the fact that you were checking out my brother as he left the room."

Octavia smirked as Clarke's eyes got wide for a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just spaced out for a moment." Clarke explained.

"Yeah right. Clarke, I know how you feel about Bellamy. You need to tell him before he leaves for Oxford in a week. You've had feelings for him for a while now. I can tell. Believe me when I say that Bellamy feels the same way."

Clarke sighed. "I guess there's no fooling you, Tavia. But I'm not going to tell him. It will just ruin everything! Then he'll go away to Oxford and never speak to me again! I can't risk losing my friendship with Bellamy. He means too much to me and I can't bear the thought of losing him."

"Clarke, he's going to be the one that got away if neither one of you does anything about it! Remember Finn?"

Clarke glared at Octavia a little and nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Bellamy was so distant because he was jealous of Finn and he needed to stay away before he did something he would regret. Then when Bellamy found out about Finn making you the other woman, he beat the crap out of him. When your dad was murdered during the bank robbery, Bellamy took care of you because he truly cares about you. Bellamy welcomed you with open arms when you moved out of your mom's house. He did more than what a regular friend would do. Whenever you have nightmares, he still lets you climb into bed with him and he comforts you until you fall asleep again and he stays awake to make sure you don't start having another nightmare and if you do, he wakes you up. Everything he does is because he cares about you, Clarke. You're both missing your opportunity!"

Octavia was really worked up and was marveled at her friend's and brother's obliviousness. Octavia returned to packing while Clarke sat on the floor contemplating what Octavia said to her. What if Bellamy really care about her? What if O was right? What if Clarke is missing her opportunity? Frustrated, Clarke got up and left the room to go outside for some fresh air to clear her mind.

"I'll be right back. I'm going outside for a moment."

"'kay…" Octavia replied impassively barley registering what Clarke was saying as she was reading a text from her boyfriend Lincoln. Clarke chuckled and rolled her eyes as she made her way downstairs and out the backdoor to go swing on the old tree swing. Bellamy had finally found some tape and returned to his room. He rolled his eyes at his sister when he saw her goofy smile knowing that the only person who made her smile like that was Lincoln. However, he did notice that the princess was missing.

Just as Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, Octavia opened her mouth and said, "She's outside and you need to tell her how you feel."

"O…" Bellamy replied exasperatedly. He tossed his sister the tape and ran outside to talk with Clarke. He found her sitting on the swing with her back to him looking out at the sunset. He saw her fingers twitching and he knew that the artist in her was dying to draw the colorful sunset. He remained quiet as he walked over to her. Once he reached her, he began to push her on the swing just like they used to. They did this for the next 10 minutes when he stopped the swing and moved in front her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not going away forever, Clarke. I'll still come home for the holidays, school breaks and the summer."

"I know," Clarke answered somberly and held onto him tighter. "I'm just going to miss you. It's not going to be the same without you, Bellamy."

"There's plenty of ways for us to communicate, princess. There's texting, phone calls, skype, email…"

Clarke pushed him away and his eyes showed that he was hurt. Clarke turned back toward the house when Bellamy reached out for her arm to stop her. "Let me go! Don't touch me!" Clarke shouted as she jerked herself out of his grip.

"Clarke, what's wrong?"

She scoffed. "I don't know Bellamy! What's wrong?! What's wrong you ask?! I'll tell you what is wrong! What's wrong is that my best friend is going away for 4 years to Oxford! What's wrong is that I'm not going to see him all the time and our form of communication isn't enough for me! What's wrong is that you're going to absolutely love it there and not want to come back home! What's wrong is that I'm going to lose you!"

All the emotions Clarke kept bottled up finally came out and now she was in tears. She fell to her knees and hugged herself as she let the tears flow. Bellamy sat down next her against the tree and pulled her into his lap and began to sooth and calm her down.

"Princess, look at me." Bellamy gently pulled her chin up so she would look at him. He gently wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "Clarke, you are not going to lose me. I promise you that I will come back home. Home is where the heart is and my heart is here with you, Octavia, my mom and all of our friends. This is where I belong. With my family. These 4 years are going to fly by and I will be home before you know it."

"Ok, but promise me that you'll keep in touch often."

"I promise. Clarke?"

"Yes?"

"Let's visit our clubhouse one more time."

Clarke smiled a small smile and agreed. They stood up and Bellamy put his arm around Clarke's shoulders and they walked to the big oak tree. They climbed up the ladder and went on the platform to lie down side by side to look at the sky. The stars began to come out and Clarke pointed out a constellation and Bellamy would tell the story about it just as they do every summer.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"You know how you used to tell me to take an opportunity when I see it?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have an amazing opportunity right now, but I'm scared that if I take it, I could ruin something already good. What should I do?"

Clarke chuckled softly, "Seize the moment. Take that opportunity. You'll regret it if you don't because you'll never know if it was worth it or not."

"Well then, this me taking that first step towards that opportunity…I'm in love with this bright, talented, amazing and beautiful young woman and I'm not sure if I should tell her or not."

Clarke was disappointed and nearly heartbroken over this. Tavia was wrong.

Clarke took a deep breath and exhaled, "You should tell her. She deserves to know and she just might feel the same way. Second step would be to tell her."

"Ok."

Bellamy turned on his side to look at Clarke and rested his hand on her cheek. "I'm in love with you, Clarke Griffin. I always have and I always will."

Clarke stared at him for a moment. He began to worry that he did the wrong thing. Just as he was pulling his hand away, Clarke held it in place and replied, "I'm also in love with you, Bellamy Blake."

Bellamy smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. It was very brief when he pulled back to look at her to make sure she was ok with it. Clarke pulled him closer to her and kissed him with all the love and passion she possessed. Bellamy held her close, afraid to let go fearing that it might all be a dream. But when Clarke grabbed his hand, he knew that it was real. Their actions said everything that their words could not. They were in euphoric bliss and forgot about the world around them. They were so lost and content with one another. They pulled apart and Bellamy gave his princess one last quick peck on the lips before he grabbed her hand and they descended down the ladder and back into the house to retreat into his room to discuss what they were going to do.

"So, what now, Bellamy?"

"Now, we're going to take opportunities and right now, we are taking the opportunity to be together and in a relationship that is going to last." Bellamy smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

Clarke smiled and nodded. "Okay."

1010101010101010101010101010101010

Clarke and Bellamy took many opportunities. Clarke took the opportunity to also attend Oxford. Bellamy took the opportunity to propose to Clarke. Together, they took the opportunity to get married. Together, they took the opportunity to have a family. Together, they took the opportunity to teach their children about opportunities and the different kinds of outcomes they could have. Together, they took the opportunity to grow old together and live a long life where they took opportunities.


End file.
